The present invention relates to a method of preparing fresh cheese in finely divided particulate form.
There are several circumstances where it is desirable to have fresh cheese in a free-flowing, fine, particulate form, for instance, for incorporation into batter. However, it is not easy to obtain fresh cheese in the form of small particles which do not stick together while retaining the desirable natural cheese flavour, aroma, melting and colour characteristics. For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,231 describes a method which involves reducing the temperature of the cheese to at least -150.degree. C. and then drying in a fluidised air bed having an air temperature between about 16.degree. C. and 24.degree. C. Such a process is complex, costly and time-consuming.